


The Stohess Murder Cases

by Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Horror, Crime Drama, Implied Romance, Murder Mystery, Other, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12th night of the second week of winter. A woman's body was found outside of the domain of an elite member of society. Responsibility over this is shoved on Annie Leonhardt, and whether she likes it or not, she has to do this.</p><p>For money and keeping her ever growing hoodie collection going strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See one

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in mind for a long time now, and, I'll keep writing this as I wait for other muses to return.

The first thing that Annie looked for was the wound that led to this woman’s untimely demise. Her companions, surveyed the area, Marlo tried his best to quell the crowd’s curiosity. It brought a small smile to her lips, seeing his effort.

Just as amusing as Eren, she thought to herself. Gloved hands brushed up on the woman’s skirt, earning her a smack to the head. 

“We’re in public. Go look up at her skirt when they get her body back to the office.” she looked up to meet tired green eyes. “I’m looking for the inflicted wound.” she mumbled, standing up. Hitch rubbed her eye, the older woman had no sleep for two days. “Yeah, yeah. Tell that to Madame Fontaine over there.” Hitch dismissively waved her hand, sauntering back to Boris to look for evidences. Annie smoothed out the wrinkles on her coat, her red shirt contrasted against the coal black winter uniform. She gave out a sigh, giving the corpse a sideways glance. The woman appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties, her long, ebony hair was done up in an elaborate manner, her eyes were were half-lidded, making it seem like she was bored of the party. The makeup on the victim’s face was meticulously done, bringing life to the otherwise dead woman. Annie took a moment to look up at the night sky, there was no sign of snowfall, she could still lie outside and think later, she mused. Letting out another sigh, she turned and faced the body of the first murder done in the first days of winter.

“Anything I can help you with over here?” Marlo came up to her, looking back to where their two companions are located. Annie shook her head, shoving her hands in her coat pockets to save what little heat remained while silently regretting her wearing thin gloves at this time of the year. “Damn it...” she heard Marlo mutter under his breath. His brows furrowed as he gritted his teeth. This man’s sense of justice was too strong. “...if we don’t catch the culprit now more...”

He was cut off by Hitch’s scoff. “...if you can go find proof and the identity of the killer in one night, be my guest. Because Boris and I aren’t having quite a good time here.” she gestured to her companion, his expression was that of a person who is not pleased with the situation. Hitch raised a finger, tapping her chin to appear that she is deep in thought. “Where are those sons of bitches that’re supposed to bring the body back to hq?” she ground out, trudging off to the outside of the manor. 

To someone like the three of them, this is a first to see the regularly annoying Hitch to be so pissed off. Annie secretly wondered what got the other woman in a bad mood, was it her current relationship with a captain of a different squad? She straightened her collar, glancing back at the woman. 

“I need everything there is to know about our victim, can anyone do that?” she quickly turned to face the two men. Marlo nodded, assuring her that he will do exactly that. Annie was skeptical, she was always a skeptic, that, or a hypocrite. She nudged the woman’s leg with her boot, she can hear the murmurings of the spectators clearly, they were gossiping about this woman.

Before she had time to realise it, she was already walking to one of the people gathered around, tucking a lock behind her ear as she grabbed a woman and tossed her to the ground. 

She will have to put this in the list of things to blame the 104th trainees for. The woman, a pompous bitch, abruptly stood up and raised her hand to strike Annie. She balled her hands to fists, ready to hit back until a large body tackled her to the ground and another darted to block them from the group. 

“I apologise greatly for my companion here, sirs and madams. She simply is not in the mood for useless chatter.” Annie and Marlo gawked at Hitch, the damn woman decided to infuriate the crowd even more. The noblewoman who was thrown stepped closer to Hitch, a condescending smirk gracing that dirtied face. “Just who do you think you people are?”

“You’re human too ma’am, I mean if you aren’t then you must be a very small titan...or the most attractive pig ever.” Hitch quipped at her, a mocking smile gracing her lips. Annie watched with intrigue, what would they do if another joins the fray? She glanced back at the lone body seated on the bench outside of the manor, sighing as she gently pushed Marlo aside and walked back to the woman. “They are irritating, right?” she murmured, glancing back at Hitch. People infuriated her, but she needed to interact and form relationships with them.

She forgot why though.

\---||---||---||---||---||---

She stood beside the gurney, waiting for a medical practitioner to help her through inspecting the body. She was beginning to nod off, the cold lower level added more to the sleepy atmosphere that the whole building provided. Briefly closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of footsteps, one lighter than the other. Their muffled voices sounded like her two colleagues.

“Oh wow! That’s how you say thanks to the person that deliberately saved yours and Annie’s asses from that moron?”

“It’s not that. You intentionally got yourself in trouble by insulting the woman. She is a member of the high society.”

“High society can suck my nonexistent cock.”

“Hitch!”

“Marlo!”

They were her two colleagues...  
Hitch violently opened the door, the sounds her boots made echoed throughout the room, Marlo followed suit, giving Annie a sideways glance and mumbling an apology. “She grabbed a gun and was about to shoot one of the captains.” he explained, his grey eyes surveying the corpse that lay on the gurney. 

Annie groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eye, looking back at Marlo, she nodded, acknowledging his presence. She wanted to sleep, but the presence of the corpse and the raving lunatic in the same room kept her awake. She breathed an exasperated sigh, looking at the woman who, right now was cursing every named demon and angel for unknown reasons. “Hitch...I’m sleepy, and I know you’re tired from patrols all day, can we please act like our age and talk?” her mouth twitched when she saw the older woman calm down, walking towards them like a tired cat and slumping down beside Annie. “Sorry...it’s just...

...new to us, I know.” Marlo finished her sentence, giving her a nod that she didn’t respond to. “Annie, why’re you still here? Shouldn’t you be snoozing already?” she briefly closed her eyes, leaning back against her seat and sighed. “I want to...” her brows furrowed when two hands ruffled her hair, the other, lighter one slapped the heavier one away.

Gods, were the two idiots fighting on who gets to pet her? She heard shuffling and opened one bleary eye, rubbing the other. Hitch had approached the carcass, giving Annie an indiscernible look. “Can I have a look?”

Annie resisted the urge to growl, that’s a Reiner thing. She gritted out a yes before shutting her eyes again. 

Hitch’s reactions kept her awake...awake and angry.

“What the fuck is wrong with the corpse? Tell me Hitch, or I will sew your mouth shut.” she growled out, jumping to her feet and trudging towards the gurney.

“We’re dealing with an artist here...” Hitch had an animalistic grin on her face, pulling the sheet down and gesturing to the various appendages sewn on the woman’s torso. Children’s arms sprouted from the side, an eyeball sewn on the left breast, the body had several cuts and burns, the other holes made were filled with an unknown substance. Annie’s stomach lurched as she looked at the mess that this body was. Her companion let out a shaky laugh, her shoulders trembled as tears pricked her eyes.

“Hitch?” the older woman was breaking down, her eyes wide in fear although her mouth is formed to a sadistic grin. 

“Disgusting...” she muttered, glancing at Annie, she saw that Hitch was pointing at something, her eyes followed the direction until she saw a laceration, measuring six inches coming from the woman’s genitals.

Annie agreed with Hitch for once, humans are disgusting in most ways. She pulled the sheet back up, covering the body. Her hand unconsciously went to the ring on her index finger, twisting it as she mulled over things.

“This is...our first case as a group...” Annie turned to regard Marlo, his eyes downcast, avoiding the image from a while ago. “Also, this is not like our robbery cases, it’s...”

“...pure human monstrosity.”


	2. Do one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a party, you will soon see it, and you will not be able to resist. You will come and it will be a pleasure.

“I know.” Annie turned on her heel, heading out of the room, the sight sickened her. Never would she have thought of things like these happening inside the walls.

And she thought titans were the only problem.

She let out a barely audible yawn, tiredly running her hand through flaxen hair, removing the tie and letting it fall back. Scratching her nape, she made her way towards the staircase that will lead her to the dorm rooms. 

It was past midnight, lights were dimmed, painting the whole floor with an eerie atmosphere, the wind outside beat harshly against the windows, Annie nearly thought that a spectre would appear in front of her and avenge the deaths she caused. It made her laugh a bit. The only ghosts she sees are those of the touches that people leave on her. She memorised the feeling, wanting to bring it along once she falls. 

She was too deep in her thoughts that she did not register the impact when she hit the door to her room until a minute later. Rubbing her hurt nose, and most likely cursing her parents for this nose. 

As always, Hitch left the room a mess, articles of her clothing were strewn about, an empty tumbler lay on the nightstand, traces of the whiskey still evident, a cigarette on the ashtray, smoke still rose from its end, giving off a unique scent. Annie gave out, what could possibly be, the nth sigh of the day. Undoing the buttons of her coat, she opened the top drawer to grab a fresh set of clothing. Hanging her coat on the side, she changed into her typical shirt and sweatpants attire, extinguishing the cigarette and headed off to bed, mulling over the things that transpired that night, the vanilla scent of the cigarette still lingered as her eyelids closed, slowly falling to a dreamless slumber. Her first sleep in weeks without nightmares.

\---||---||---||---||---

 

This was a first for Marlo to wake up before the perpetually early riser that is Hitch. He found that he cannot go back to sleep, letting out a small sigh and staring blankly at the ceiling. This was also the first time that he felt lazy. Finally deciding that he would rather start the day now than stare at ceilings, he sat up, scratching the back of his head. He would need to cut his hair soon. Scratching the three-day stubble on his chin, he stood up and silently headed to the bathroom.

After going through a ten minute debate whether he should shave or not, he eventually came to the conclusion of letting it be. During these hours, the so-called ‘dead hours’, people can do anything without getting caught. 

Marlo supposed that he could be a little mischievous this hour. Letting loose can be good for one, as Hitch said. 

Then again, his own brand of mischief is just drinking coffee in the dining hall wearing nothing but his pyjamas. He cringed as soon as he tasted his own brew, judging that he is quite terrible at this department. “Distracting yourself, dear?” a voice brought him back from his train of thought, turning his head to regard the speaker, he was greeted with a sleepy smile, tousled brown hair and obscured eyes. Hitch stood at the doorway, a few feet from where Marlo is seated, her arms crossed, and again, she was wearing an oversized shirt. “Speak for yourself...dear.” he retorted, his irritated tone was obvious as she chuckled lightly, walking over to him and taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. 

“Slept well?” Marlo’s eye twitched, damned woman decided to fall asleep again, her head falling to the table, her loud snores reverberated through the hall. 

He will have to carry her back to her room...wherever she is sleeping right now.

\---||---||---||---||---

The sound of the door creaking as it was being pushed open woke Annie up, finding herself on the floor and her feet on the bed for no apparent reason. She looked at the intruder, assuming that her roommate had at last returned to sleep the day off. 

Instead, Marlo entered the room, a snoring Hitch slung over his shoulders, they were still, an awkward silence enveloped the two. Annie cleared her throat and stood up, offering her bed for her roommate to lie in. Marlo mumbled his thanks, grunting as he settled Hitch down. “We...we have a busy day later.” he attempted smalltalk, to which Annie responded with a nod. Her thoughts returning to the events a few hours ago. She expected a typical murder, not a fucked up doll on the gurney.

They never saw something like that before.

Hitch groaning and rolling off the bed, however, was something they have.

\---||---||---||---||---

The lady of the house was happy. Her joy was overwhelming that the house staff forgot all their fears and smiled along, hoping that this would go on for a while. The lady greeted the old maid, allowing her rest as she headed to her study. She was glad that Annie had accepted her invitation.

This event will be grand, she said so herself. The lady could almost dance, but not yet, she has to have a partner. Obsidian eyes fell to the unconscious man that was bound to the chair.

He could do, but then what present could she give Annie? She will just have to find someone for herself. After all, she was halfway done with her piece. Just a few more tweaks and it will be just as perfect as Azelma. 

The lady then put the gloves back on, walking to her table, a wide selection of tools were laid just for this piece. She smiled, this was the beginning of a romance between an artist and a living artwork.

She hummed happily as she began to work on the man’s features, turning him to a masterpiece that Annie would love.

Soon, Annie will know of her. 

And soon, Annie will love her and her art.

The lady released a childish giggle as the blood poured from the open wound where the man’s eye had been.

\---||---||---||---||---

Annie bit back a yawn, staring at the window. The snow will fall soon, she thought about sending a letter to people, just for the sake of change. Then again, she was never close with anyone.

She was alone in the office, everyone had either gone on vacation, or they are _‘patrolling’_. She vaguely remembered that she has one companion today, working through her paperwork. Annie looked through the files that she had read for four times since her waking moment.

A hand slammed down on her desk, making her head whipped up to see Hitch with a steaming mug of coffee, an envelope between her lips. Setting the mug down, she gave the envelope to Annie and gave a knowing smirk. “So...boyfriend?” she inquired. Annie shook her head, she never had those, her mouth twitched as Hitch settled herself on her desk, the damn woman crossed her legs as she reached a hand to toy with the belt on Annie’s chest.

“Always knew you’d be the type to want women.” Annie sighed and swatted Hitch’s hand away, returning to rereading the files. Her _“love life”_ was nobody’s business, she never indulged herself with those thoughts, she only thought of one thing...two things.

She noticed the other woman had a contemplative look in her face, her gaze focused on the desk of someone who skipped work this day. “Go drink your coffee...I made it so you don’t have to worry about getting sick.” Annie mumbled her thanks, taking the mug. 

“Never pegged you to be the type to make things in the kitchen.” she muttered, staring at her roommate. Hitch shrugged lightly, a subtle smile graced her lips as she slid off her desk. “No one pegged me to be the type to stay in kitchens and make delicious pasta. Too busy with first impressions, is all.”

“Remind me to pay you back, I keep forgetting.” Annie made sure to get to know this woman better, for all the days they spent as colleagues, she did not make time to even acquaint herself with any of these people. Hitch tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, Annie noticed the longer, frequently tousled hair, was this one of the moments that she needs to compliment someone?

“You know Annie, you can always pay me back by coming along with me during our day off.” Hitch suggested, adjusting her jacket, she sauntered back to her desk. 

“Your hair...it’s longer...” Annie called out, Hitch stopped and turned to regard her. The older woman nodded slowly, putting both hands to her hips. “What about it?” Annie then recalled long, black hair, dark eyes with a silent ferocity in it and red...

She glanced back at Hitch, her wavy locks now reached her shoulders, her current expression, plus the light coming through the window provided a sense of gentleness to her companion. Hitch sighed and chuckled faintly, narrowing her eyes as she turned her head to the window, muttering “I have no patience for light, didn’t sleep well.” she drew the heavy curtains shut, enveloping the room in darkness. 

Annie forgot what to tell Hitch.

\---||---||---||---||---

“It’s sickening to know that people like those, exist in the inner walls.” Marlo gritted his teeth, his hands shoved in his pockets to preserve its warmth. Boris walked beside him, looking at a beggar and her family. He took his moneybag, the one that contained the amount he will spend today and laid it beside the woman and her toddler. “Have a good day, and good luck in the later ones.” he murmured, straightening up and staring at Marlo.

“You mean these people?” he inquired, pointing to the people he helped. Marlo shook his head, scratching his undercut. “No. I meant those killers! We already have titans and the system as enemies and they add to the problem.” he grumbled. Boris merely shrugged and kept walking. 

Boris half-listened to Marlo’s ramblings, finding it exhausting to discuss this matter with him. The two men groaned as they came face to face with a preacher of the three walls. They made way, avoiding the raving man, a triumphant smile on their faces. 

They went through the cathedral grounds, finding crows flying overhead. Marlo found it odd, crows often roamed the poorer districts due to the hunger and large amount of crime. A tap on his shoulder prompted him to look at Boris. “Marlo...we need to call someone.” his voice did not falter, but his face held a rare expression.

It was akin to fear. Marlo followed his companion’s gaze, his eyes widened as dark holes looked back at him, the body of a man was crucified along the cathedral gates, the crows had begun flocking to it, a grisly smile stretched from ear to ear, mocking the military police of their incompetence.


	3. One Fine Day in the Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons and virgins meet and divine justice comes slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been one year since chapter two, after battling self doubt and a bad case of a lost muse, it's back. I'll try to update frequently this time. By frequently maybe monthly.

Annie wonders how much time had passed, by the way the candlelight slowly dims, she can guess maybe two hours or so. She looks at the other two people with her, reviewing whatever report the other had made. Not that it will help. Annie stretches her arms, back arching then letting out a relieved sigh. She looks at Boris, who had just stood up. She says nothing as the man excused himself for the night. She wants to do so as well, she just felt that she shouldn't. She leans back, huffs as Marlo leaves, still visibly shaken by what happened hours ago. 

_Annie made her way through the crowd gathered in front of the cathedral, murmurs about the crucified carcass above the doors. Annie stood behind two men. Frozen in place, jaw clenched as she tried to hold that really good lunch back. Immediately, she heard Hitch's voice behind her, loud as she stepped close to her. Hitch let out a series of profanities, mixing some and forming a more incoherent term when she saw the corpse._

_"What happened?" her voice trembled as she asked. Annie knew that the other is not asking for an answer. Maybe she is, but what could she say? The usual complacence disappeared as the woman behind her told her to stay and investigate while she runs to get someone to take the body down. Annie then walked towards the cathedral doors, towards the man kneeling at the side of the steps. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Annie hopes that Marlo would at least be comforted. She looked back at the crowd, looking for anyone._

_The culprit. Then again, looking back at the corpse and thinking it through. The killer would be back at their hovel now. She cussed, glancing to her right at the sound of approaching footsteps, expecting Hitch._

_'What's the newspaper company here for?' she muses, staring at the journalist's protege. She thinks of the dead man who had the same face as this one. Sans freckles. She wonders if their beliefs are similar._

She answered the man's inquiries as quick as she can, giving the shortest replies. She told the two that she would answer more questions as the investigation goes further. She reviews whatever notes her group had taken on the first night, taking more notes, listing names and setting up a schedule. 

She hopes this finishes before the next expedition. His first expedition. 

She stands up, stares out at the office window, watching the already dark skies become darker. There is a storm and they have to make haste. 

———————

Hitch looks up at the inn, then back at her scrawled writing. From asking around, the countess's personal maid lives here. She adjusts the collar of her coat as she walks inside the establishment, her light footfalls filled the silence of the lower floor, accompanied by the creaking of weathered wood as she heads up to the second storey of the building. She counts the number of doors lining the corridor, walking towards the sixth room to the left. 

_When the group arrived at the scene of the murder, Annie immediately went to the body. Brows furrowed, eyes focused as she studied the corpse of one of the attendants of this evening’s event. The woman looks like she has dozed off outside. She stays beside Annie, watching Marlo inquire the others about the victim, Boris observed the area. The look given to her was unsure._

_What experience do they have in this field? She huffs, arms crossed. Their superiors had given this case to them. Annie specifically. She was quite surprised that her roommate had asked for their help in this. None of them hesitated. Not even her. Strange because she would rather spend her time sleeping._

_She narrows her eyes, fixing her gaze on one woman Marlo was talking to, a girl presumably two years older than her. Mousy hair, a blank slate of an expression as she obediently answered all the man's inquiries. She memorised the faces of the people present, taking note of the details. She wishes she had brought her glasses, but that would make her look strange._

__

_She eyes the countess, Celestine Fontaine. A woman known for extravagant parties despite the current unrest within the walls._

_Hitch makes another reminder for the following days._

She felt at her breast pocket, taking her glasses out and putting it on before knocking on the door. She listened to her surroundings, gloved hands clenched to fists, readying herself in case something happens. She waits for an answer, knocking again after eight minutes. No response. She furrows her brows, worrying about the maid. No use listening through the door, it’s hardwood. She grasps the doorknob, opening the door to reveal a cleanly vacant room. 

The maid is gone. Hitch took a deep breath, trudging towards the hastily made bed and falling back to it. “This is an inn,” she states the obvious, letting out a sigh. She expected too much for the maid to stay after seeing the shit happening around her. Laughing sardonically, Hitch sat up, fixing her gloves, still chuckling at how she would completely do the same if she was caught in a similar predicament. 

Why she continues helping Annie is something she’s quite curious about. Perhaps she does it so the other will owe her after this, maybe she does it just for the sense of superiority to others. 

She does not know. What she does know is that she’ll find nothing here and she’s wasting time. So she stands up and leaves, giving a last look around the room. Nothing. 

Frustrating. 

She trudges back down the stairs, running across the street and hailing a carriage. She tells the driver to head towards the countess’s residence. 

———————————

“I apologise if all I can offer is water at the moment. It is late for me to start making tea and my staff is currently out of the district,” the countess said with an apologetic smile to Annie as she set a glass of water down on the oak table. “I do not wish for them to be troubled by the events any further.” 

“It’s alright,”—it’s not—“I came over to see if things are—” 

“Alright? Yes, Ms. Officer. Things are going well on my end.” The countess interjected as she sat down on the sofa opposite of Annie’s seat. Annie sighed, unsure whether the countess was using sarcasm or not on her. 

Celestine Fontaine, the current head of one of the trading companies in Stohess. Rich raven hair, pale skin and striking blue eyes. She looks like one of the paintings of a goddess from centuries ago. A woman of extravagance and grace. The host of the party where the first body was found. Annie thought of what questions to ask the woman, though she doubts she will get any answers. She observes the countess, see if there’s anything off about her. Nothing. Then again, she doesn’t know the woman personally. She just feels that there would be something wrong, that she should be here. 

She also feels like a protagonist from one of those idealistic romance serials on the weekend newspaper. Brushing her bangs off her face, Annie stared the countess straight in the eyes. It’s all in the eyes, their intention. She sees it clearly on three people she’s sure she’ll meet again. Not on this woman. She sees nothing. Like still water, it only reflects. 

She makes no comment about that. People are good actors. Well some people. 

“Are you here only to check on me, or is there another reason you came?” Celestine’s words broke Annie from her train of thought, a warm smile on the woman’s features. Annie nodded, standing up, smoothing her coat down. 

“I need to inspect the rooms. Though I doubt I’d see anything anymore.” She said, her gaze fixed on the countess that stood. “Can you please lead me to the rooms?” Annie asked, sighing as the countess gave a nod, stood up and took the lantern she had brought when she greeted Annie, walkng towards one of the hallways. Annie followed, light footsteps echoed along the dark hall. She studied her surroundings, though with a little difficulty, she can make out frescoes lining the walls. Saints and virgins, gods and demons, giants devouring humans. The black from the demons resembled thick blood, fear and glee mixing, teeth bared, the gods painted a stark red. Anger in angelic faces as they raise bloodstained weapons to hack the enemies to pieces. Saints cower and fornicate with the virgins, cassocks and cloaks thrown as these celibate men embrace the women as pure as the day they were born. To give in to the temptations of the flesh. A giant, with the sun behind it, reaches down to crush the sinners. Divine justice. 

“I…didn’t know you were religious.” Annie mumbled, releasing a long held back breath while staring at the giant. If she didn’t know that this could have been done decades, even centuries before, she might have thought this was Bertolt. Celestine looked back, an unreadable expression on immaculate features, watching Annie. “I am not as religious as you say. I appreciate art, is all.” she said. 

“Who’s the artist?” came the question from Annie, who at this moment, felt like touching one of the virgins. Such was the magnificence in the work that if she pressed her hand against it, she would feel sweat-slick skin. 

“An old master. Ernst Heidrich.” 

“Where is he now?”

“Either he died, or he is still teaching in the university. I do not know.” They shared no more words after that, continuing their walk towards the rooms. “My staff are trustworthy people.” Celestine said as she opened the first door on the right. Annie steps in the empty room, eyes scanning the pristine room. She walks to the nightstand, checking each drawer before looking under the bed, then the wardrobe. 

Aside from the fact that the countess’s staff is well paid and sleeps in good rooms, she found nothing she could connect to the case.

She heads out and walks to the next room, and the next, rinse and repeat. She finds none. 

“Your staff cleans up well.” Annie comments, earning a nod and a smile from the countess. “They are really good at what they do. That is why they are rewarded.” She said.

“Rewarded.” Annie repeats before asking the countess to take her to the next hall. 

———————————

“Stay here.” Hitch tells the coach driver as she jumps out of the carriage, looking up at the mansion. She narrows her eyes at the hauntingly dark structure reminiscent of recently abandoned cathedrals. “Maybe this is abandoned,” she jokes as she jogs up the steps, banging on the door with the use of the door knocker in the shape of a bull’s head. Eight minutes of waiting spent on Hitch staring at the intricacy of the design. The bull done with detail that it appears demonic, the knocker itself in the shape of vines intertwined to bind a clawed hand in place. 

Eleven minutes and she knocks again. 

———————————

The two have gotten deep into the mansion, Annie searching the rooms with Celestine waiting outside, each time a question rises the countess looks at her with an expression that is difficult to identify. Nonetheless, the countess still answers. Annie had just finished searching the kitchen, taking an apple for herself when a loud banging echoed throughout the mansion. She forgot that with the absence of people aside from them, any sound could be heard. Celestine then excused herself, bringing the lantern, leaving Annie in the darkness. 

Huffing, Annie sat on one of the tables back facing the hall, tossing the fruit in her hands up and catching it. She repeated her actions, passing the time when she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. She stands up, ready to continue whatever it is she had been doing for the past hour. She turns around in time for someone to strike a ringing blow across her head. Annie’s knees buckled, her fist slamming onto the table for balance as she looks up only for the unseen assailant to strike her again, and again, until she crumpled to the cold floor, her consciousness fading to black while she tried to keep herself from regenerating.


End file.
